Lightheartedness
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Duringgame one shot featuring Noishe and Corrine. Plotless nonsense as usual.


A piece of during-game Corrine and Noishe fluff set before Sheena tries to make the pact with Volt. Unsurprisingly it's plotless nonsense again. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco own it I believe. I'm just obsessed with it and have a lot of plot bunnies that are insisting on being written. :)

* * *

Corrine smiled as he walked up to Noishe who was settled beside the campfire, his tail lazily swishing from side to side. 

"You appear to have a bit of something on your fur there," the small summon spirit pointed at Noishe's back in the way that he'd seen humans point out random bits of food or fluff on other humans sometimes. The thing he was pointing at was Colette who'd fallen asleep on Noishe's back after she'd groomed him.

"Ah, that's my new hot water bottle that," Noishe grinned, his eyes lit up in his amused mood.

"I see," Corrine nodded, playing along. He hopped up onto Colette's back and snuggled up against her. "Not bad, nice and warm."

The two animals giggled their own peculiar little laughs, causing Sheena to blearily look up from her sleeping bag where she'd almost drifted off. She shook her head then let it fall back onto the pillow, she was too tired for Corrine's strange sense of humour.

"Lloyd looks cold, I think I'll let him have it for a while," Noishe said thoughtfully as he looked over to where the brown haired boy was curled up under a bunch of blankets. Corrine hopped off of Colette's back as Noishe stood up, looking as though he was wearing a strange coat as the little angel's arms and legs hung limply over his sides.

"Ohhh, I don't think the scary woman would like that," the small summon spirit frowned as he looked over at Raine. The woman had expressed an interest in studying him and, remembering unpleasant times when he'd been subject to all sorts of nasty tests when he was younger, he'd begun to refer to her as 'scary woman'. Sheena had told him that was rude but hadn't said it wasn't true, he suspected she found the half-elf's 'ruin-mode' rather scary, the others in the group certainly seemed to. Sheena was probably just better at hiding her fear than the others.

"So?" Noishe shrugged as he carefully tipped Colette off his back and nudged her gently until her back was against Lloyd's chest. Mumbling contentedly the swordsman flung his arm around the blonde as she snuggled up to him, making a sound that seemed almost like a purr. The arshis took the edge of a few of the blankets Lloyd had made a nest out of in his teeth and rearranged them so they were covering both of his friends then he settled down beside them protectively and rested his head on his paws.

"These two are amusing," Corrine smiled as he poked Colette with a paw, causing the angel to giggle in her sleep.

"How do you know where her ticklish spots are?" Noishe asked.

"I've watched her having tickle fights with Sheena and Lloyd," the little summon spirit nodded. He continued poking and Colette started shifting around in her sleep, trying to escape the tickling paw.

"Don't do that, you'll wake her up," Noishe reprimanded Corrine in a light-hearted tone, scooping the smaller creature up in his paw.

"Heeeeey, get off," Corrine half-heartedly batted at Noishe's paw as the arshis moved him away from the sleeping angel.

The dog-like creature turned his attention away from the fox-like one as he noticed Raine starting to get up, no doubt to try and move Colette away from Lloyd. Noishe pulled an annoyed face and curled around the two of them in a gesture that clearly said 'if you want to move them you'll have to move me first'.

"Noishe, move," the professor commanded, frowning. The arshis stayed exactly where he was.

"Bad dog, I said move, now," she snapped in an annoyed voice. Noishe curled his lip up to show her his rather sharp teeth.

"Oh, fine," Raine flung her arms up in the air in annoyance as she turned to move back to her place by the fire. "If they get up to anything you're in big trouble though, you hear?"

Noishe simply smiled and wagged his tail, a gesture that seemed to annoy her.

"What's her problem?" the arshis asked, frowning, once she'd sat back down beside the fire.

"She's the adult of the group, I think she thinks it's her responsibility to make sure the younger ones all behave themselves," Corrine replied. Noishe gave him a puzzled look. Corrine sighed.

"Well, those two are mates, right?" he asked. Noishe nodded. "Well…"

Noishe, again, pulled his puzzled expression. Corrine sighed an even more exasperated sigh, the arshis could be as naïve as his, well, Lloyd wasn't really his master, Noishe could make it clear that he was the boss when he wanted to be, but the little summon spirit wasn't sure what else to refer to the brown haired boy as.

"What do mates do?" Corrine asked. Noishe frowned for a second before his expression changed to one that told the fox-like creature that he now understood.

"You mean she thinks that those two might…?" he asked. Corrine nodded.

"How rude," Noishe frowned then pulled a disgusted expression at the healer. "How dare she assume that they'd do that?"

"Well, those two are young, in love…" Corrine replied.

"So, that doesn't mean they'd rush to that aspect of their relationship. In fact, I'll let you into a secret," Noishe's voice lowered to a whisper as he moved his snout closer to Corrine's ear. "He's still a bit shy around her, it's so cute."

"That's not a secret, anyone can see how those two blush if they so much as hold hands," Corrine chuckled.

"Just between you and me," Noishe ignored him, getting a giggly-school-girl look as he continued to whisper. "You remember a couple of nights ago when we stayed at that inn?"

Corrine nodded.

"Well, he went out for a walk with her, and they kissed, a really romantic kinda kiss, and he said he really liked that. You should have seen him, it was so cute," Noishe grinned.

Corrine shook his head at the way Noishe seemed all excited about that piece of gossip. He'd seen Colette's reaction to that event on the night it had happened. She'd been sharing a room with Sheena and the two of them had stayed awake for ages after the blonde had returned to the room, Colette mostly blushing and giggling and Sheena playfully teasing her about it, lightly punching the little angel on her arm and patting her back in a 'look at you, going out for a romantic moonlight walk and kissing' sort of way.

"They're so cute together," Noishe smiled, snuggling closer to the couple and waggling his tail happily. "Look."

The arshis nodded at Lloyd who was smiling like a little child that had been given a lot of money to spend on sugary treats.

"He obviously approves of your hot water bottle," Corrine chuckled.

"Hey, do me a favour?" Noishe said.

"What's that?" Corrine asked.

"Your snout and paws are smaller than mine, I reckon you could get into her pocket, see if you can fetch the packet of biscuits she's hidden in it out?" the arshis smiled.

"That's naughty, stealing biscuits," Corrine chuckled playfully.

"Well they're dog biscuits so it's not as though they're for her. And she'd give us one if we asked nicely. But I don't want to wake her up, look, she looks so peaceful," the dog-like creature nodded at the blonde who was also smiling contentedly.

"What you mean is if you woke her up she'd give you one, possibly two, biscuits. If I get the packet you could scarf the lot," the summon spirit replied.

"I'll share them with you," Noishe offered.

"Alright, but just this once," Corrine said as he wriggled under a blanket and sniffed out the biscuits.

Soon he and the arshis were tucking into a nice pile of biscuits. Despite the fact that he wasn't a dog Corrine decided that he rather liked these dog biscuits. They were nice and crunchy.

"Isn't there some dwarven vow about not stealing?" he asked Noishe.

"Probably, but we're not stealing, we're just taking something we would have been given later now," the dog-like creature nodded.

"How do you know Colette would have given you all of these biscuits?" Corrine asked.

"Simple, she can't resist this look," Noishe said as he did his best puppy-dog eyes face.

"It'll be funny tomorrow if she looks for a biscuit for you and can't find any," the fox-like creature chuckled.

"Uh oh, quick, we'd better hide any evidence," Noishe grinned as he snapped up any crumbs he could find.

Corrine shook his head and nibbled on his biscuit. Noishe could be rather silly sometimes. But, he thought, it was nice to have someone to talk to who didn't take life too seriously all the time.


End file.
